Stirb Nicht Vor Mir
by Minami Arsene
Summary: "Dicen que cuando las personas que estan en coma hay que hablarles, si no se pondran tristes y no despertaran nunca" oyó alguna vez mencionar el rubio, misma frase que lo llevó a esto. Fanfic Yaoi. SephirothxCloud
1. Ich warte hier

**Stirb Nicht Vor Mir.**

Todo en el planeta Gaia había estado en paz desde la desaparición del Geostigma y de que la empresa Shinra Inc. ya no abusara de la energía Mako. Habían derrotado a Hojo, y ya no habían más guerras.

En Midgar, Cloud Strife seguía viviendo en el bar de Tifa, junto con los niños, Denzel y Marlene. El rubio ayudaba a su amiga en el bar y, aunque él dijera que no era necesario, la pelinegra insistía en que debía que tener un sueldo.

Últimamente el bar estaba repleto de personas, las cuales muchos veces obligaban a Cloud a contarles por enésima vez la derrota de Sephiroth.

Todos alardeaban de que Cloud era un héroe, que gracias a él todo estaba en paz, sin embargo, el rubio no se sentía de esa manera.

No fue sólo él el que logró derrotar al fuerte ex-SOLDADO, fueron todos los miembros de AVALANCHA, sin olvidar a Aerith y a Zack, que se encontraban en la corriente vital.

Pero mientras todos celebraban la paz del planeta, Cloud no dejaba de sentirse culpable, él sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera. Y mientras éste se torturaba con la culpa que le carcomía la cabeza; las demás partes de su ser se sentían bien, sobretodo cuando podía escaparse cada 6 p.m. del bar.

Cloud estaba en su habitación, acostado en una cama individual, con un colchón desgastado, pero que vestía sabanas azules limpias y varias almohadas enfundadas en negro. Él se recostaba sobre las almohadas posadas estratégicamente en el cabezal de la cama, leyendo lo escrito en un cuaderno de cuero marrón, con las páginas amarillentas por el tiempo y descuido.

" _**¡Oh, insensatos afanes de los mortales! ¡Qué débiles son las razones que nos inducen a no levantar nuestro vuelo de la Tierra!**_Decía al famoso aforismo de Dante Alighieri. _Quien diría que yo lo levantaría con fortaleza y facilidad, aunque falle en el vuelo, dejé la marca en la historia"_

El rubio se había vuelto adicto a ese diario, ya llevaba más de la mitad. Cuando no trabajaba en el bar lo leía sin parar. Tifa no había logrado descifrar de qué iba o de quién era, y Cloud tampoco planeaba decirle.

- Cloud, ¿a dónde vas ahora? – preguntó la pelinegra al rubio que preparaba su moto para salir. Cloud frunció el ceño, esas preguntas le agobiaban, comprendía la preocupación de Tifa; pero la gente debe de tener su espacio.  
>- Tifa… lo siento pero esto no te incumbe. Llegaré en la madrugada – Dijo montándose en su moto, colocándose los lentes y moviendo el acelerador. La mujer se aparto dejando que así el rubio arrancara, marchándose a quién sabe que lugar.<p>

Luego de pasar unos cuántos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad de los ancianos, Cloud logró divisar una pequeña cabaña, hecha de madera algo vieja, pero acogedora. Captando su distancia entre la obscuridad Cloud supo donde estacionarse.

Bajó de la moto y presionó el botón que abría los almacenes donde guardaba sus espadas, con un pequeño clic los almacenes se abrieron, pero en lugar de sus armas, se encontraba un bolso negro cruzado, Cloud se lo guindó y sacó la llave de su pantalón para abrir la puerta de la cabaña.

Entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, echó una mirada observando que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Los cuatro metros cuadrados de la cabaña vestían una pequeña cocina en una de sus esquinas, donde estaba un muro con el fregador y un fragmento de espacio para colocar, un porta cubiertos y platos.

En otro lado estaba la estufa y arriba se encontraban los estantes con sus respectivas puertas

Una ventana que asomaba la luz de la luna desde la pared que quedaba paralela a la entrada, colocada ahí para servir de fuga del humo que genera la cocina.

Cloud suspiró al verlo, llevándose una mano a sus sienes, acariciándolas, intentando aliviar su estrés interno. Avanzó a la cocina, sacando del bolso dos tupperwarer y colocándolos sobre el muro; se deshizo del bolso y de la gabardina que cargaba.

- Traje unas pequeñas fresas y manzanas... no sé si son de tu agrado, pero pensaba en que a muchas personas les gusta y planeaba darte una pequeña ensalada de frutas con el melocotón que dejé - dijo mirando la silueta sobre la cama.

Cloud volvió a suspirar, sabía que no llegaría una respuesta, es más, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de si él lo escuchaba, y eso le frustraba. No saber que opinaba él, de esta situación, lo carcomía, lo entristecía, y lo seguía confundiendo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí, preparándole una ensalada a él?

La respuesta... era obvia y más clara que el agua: Aún lo amaba, aún se sentía como ese niño de 16 años que entró siendo un debilucho a SOLDADO, y que, como en un cuento de hadas, inició una relación a escondidas con un soldado de primera clase, y no sólo eso, el más aclamado de todos.

_Flash back_

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Cloud que su primer beso sería en un cuarto de conserjería se hubiera reído al instante, pero en estos momentos se encontraba besando al SOLDADO más apreciado por todos, nada más ni nada menos que Sephiroth , quien lo tenía sujeto de la nuca y aferrado a su cintura._

_Luego de un rato sin corresponder al sorpresivo beso que le dio el peliplateado, esté lo separó pero aún manteniendo el rubio cautivo de sus brazos - ¿Y bien? ¿Responderías a mi pregunta?_

_El rubio estaba pálido, parpadeando rápidamente ante el gesto del mayor, quien acariciaba su quijada, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente, Cloud se sonrojó de la vergüenza de la situación, eso tendría que ser una broma._

_¿Po...por qué haces esto? - preguntó nervioso._

_Porque me gustas Cloud. Llevo meses observándote. Quiero que seas mi pareja- respondió el de primera clase._

_- ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? - preguntó confundido tratando de alejarse. Esto era imposible, su héroe, aquel que admiraba; no podía estar proponiéndole tal cosa. - Tú eres especial, pero dándote un dato especifico, tus ojos - Sephiroth sujetó más el rostro del rubio haciéndolo que lo siguiera mirando - Son las ventanas del alma y tú eres completamente perfecto para mí – al concluir volvió a besar los carnosos labios del menor, siendo tímidamente correspondido por los mismos._

_Fin del flash back._

Cloud traía en su mano el pequeño plato hondo que tenía la ensalada, con la otra, arrastró una silla y la llevó hasta un lado de la cama. Se sentó colocando el plato en sus piernas, alzó la mano hasta la manta que cubría la figura y la desarropó hasta la cintura dejando ver un rostro blanco cual porcelana, el cuerpo cuyos músculos aún no se habían perdido y cabellos platinados que se escurrían por toda la cama.

Los ojos aguamarina con la presencia de energía Mako lo fulminaron débilmente, de una forma casi ausente que hizo que a Cloud se le revolviera el estómago.

Él estaba ahí casi inmóvil, con su perfecto rostro varonil girado hacía el rubio, instintivamente el platinado abrió un poco la boca y Cloud pinchó con un tenedor las frutas llevándole la comida a los labios, siendo recibida con lentitud.

Me gustaría saber si me oyes cuando te hablo, Sephiroth – murmuró Cloud llevándole de nuevo comida a la boca del Ex General, esté seguía sin inmutarse mientras tragaba la comida volviendo a abrir la boca. El rubio suspiró mientras continuaba con lo que hacía.

Sephiroth se encontraba casi en un estado parapléjico, o al menos eso creía Cloud, el general se movía sólo si se le ayudaba. Cargándolo para que fuera al baño, o cuando lo sacaba a respirar aire fresco. Cloud agradecía que su espada pesara más de lo que pesaba el enemigo del planeta, sino hubiera sido casi imposible movilizarse.

En estos momentos el peliplata estaba sentado en el medio de la cama y Cloud atrás de él sentado estilo hindú, peinando las largas hebras plateadas del mayor con suma delicadeza, con miedo de jalarle cada vez que un nudo se atravesaba en su camino y tenía que aplicar una fuerza mayor.

Tienes un cabello tan hermoso – decía el rubio embelesado pasando su mano por los finos y suaves hilos del cabello del general, éste cerró los ojos conforme con las caricias, todavía podía sentir ese aire infantil del rubio con esas palabras, eran las misma que había dicho cuando estuvieron juntos la primera vez.

Siempre me fascinó – decía el rubio con un rastro de nostalgia en su voz – espero que no me estés escuchando, realmente sería vergonzoso.

Ante eso el peliplateado sonrío, sin embargo no le respondió preferiría mentirle para saber que otras cosas podría decir de él.

Sephiroth sabía que era completamente humillante ser atendido como si fuera un bebé, pero de otra forma sabía que no disfrutaría de los ratos a solas con el rubio, oírle hablar, oírle confesar. Para Sephiroth era una satisfacción sumamente grande. El rubio a veces le reclamaba todos sus estragos hechos en el pasado, otras veces conversaba casi con el mismo, gracias a la "sordera" que tenía el ex General. Pero desde que lo encontró, había decidido no parar de hablarle.

Cloud, luego de la última batalla, fue al lago donde falleció Aerith y ahí se encontró con ese ser semi-metido en el lago inconsciente. Al principio prefirió dejarlo a su suerte, sin embargo, algo lo hizo llevarlo a donde se encontraban.

Había pasado más de 3 meses de ese momento y el primer mes Sephiroth no habría los ojos, parecía estar en estado de coma, el rubio por una razón deseaba que se despertara, ese mes prácticamente desaparecía de la vista de Tifa por días, para quedarse con el peliplateado esperando una señal de que el seguía vivo.

En el segundo mes abrió los ojos y miró incrédulo el lugar, completamente solo. El peliplateado quiso levantarse de la cama, pero no podía, no podía mover sus extremidades por alguna razón que el desconocía. Buscó no entrar en desesperación, calmándose quiso ver si podía moverse, descubriendo que solo podía girar el cuello y mover los dedos de las mano y pies.

Que inútil era eso… pensaba Sephiroth, sin más remedio giró su cuello para observar mejor en donde se encontraba.

Las paredes de madera, la cocina, la pequeña mesa, los estantes. Todo se le hacía familiar, como si hubiera estado allí muchas veces.  
>Claro, este lugar lo descubrió él hace años cuando aun era un SOLDADO, como olvidar esta cabaña tan perdida y olvidada de la mano del mundo. Esta cabaña… había sido escenario de tal vez una de las noches más felices de su vida, y de muchas otras.<p>

Como olvidar esos ojos azules, llenos de candidez y de deseo que lo miraban anhelantes, que sufrieron varias emociones, como felicidad, inseguridad, miedo, dolor, placer. Una expresión erótica y un cuerpo virginal sucumbido ante la lujuria, que fue recorrido por sus manos. Manos que ahora no puede mover.

Sephiroth, buscando distraerse de su lamentable condición, decidió seguir recordando.


	2. Ich Liebe Dich Noch Immer

_Buenas muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron los reviews a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos._  
><em>me inspiraron rapidamente para continuar, repito muchas gracias y espero que disfruten del capitulo.<em>  
><em>en el anterior no di mis agradecimientos ( problemas con el editor ) de por quienes monté la historia.<em>  
><em>muchas gracias a Rhape, sus fanfics de mi pareja favorita me animaron a subir mis historias, y ella tambien. agradezco por haber tomado su timepo en corregirme.<em>  
><em>y a Kurokawa Kagura. Imoto chan! fuiste quien dio el detonante para que por mi cabeza llegara esta trama algo dramatica, sin ti creo que jamás esto hubiera estado escrito y gracias por tu apoyo :D.<br>_ Square Enix no me pertenece y esto no esta hecho con fines de lucro, mi unica ganancia y las mas linda es saber que tengo lectoras :D

Sin mas, dejo de quitarles su tiempo y disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Stirb Nitch Vor Mir<strong>

**Capitulo II: ****Ich Liebe Dich****Noch Immer (Aún Te Amo)**

Sephiroth, buscando distraerse de su lamentable condición, decidió seguir recordando.

Flash Back

_Cloud tenia los ojos vendados, era guiado por su pareja por más de 6 meses; habían terminado una misión de lucha contra un behemoth o cualquier otra bestia, realmente no era nada de importancia en ese momento. Sólo que ambos habían desviado su caminos de ir de regreso a la base, optando por escaparse un rato de sus obligaciones, además, estaba Sephiroth, prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera. Cloud no sabía a donde se dirigían, sin embargo, quedaba cerca de la ciudad de los ancianos, donde ellos habían tenido su "algo así como una tercera cita" al separarse del grupo con el que habían tenido la misión. Y se habían sentaron debajo de un árbol abrazados a compartir lo que quedaba de sus tentempiés. _

_- Ya puedes quitarte la venda – le susurró Sephiroth en el oído, dándole un pequeño beso al rubio que lo hizo estremecer. Cloud obedeció y desamarró la tela para encontrarse dentro de una cabaña acogedora. Sonrío con fascinación, mas la sonrisa flaqueó al ver la cama matrimonial que se encontraba delante de ellos. No podía significar lo que el creía que significaba ¿o sí? Sephiroth no estaba invitándolo a… hacer eso ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Sabes?, no soy romántico ni nada por el estilo… pero te presento nuestro escondite – dijo Sephiroth colocándose al lado del menor, pasando su mano por la cintura de éste; notando que con esta acción le causaba un espasmo al rubio haciéndolo ruborizar después, encendiendo sus mejillas ante la idea de que el peliplateado intentara persuadirlo._

_Está acogedor – fue la respuesta del rubio comenzando a abrazarse a sí mismo, como método de protección a su integridad.  
>- ¿Cloud… estás nervioso? – preguntó El General atrayendo el cuerpo del menor, volteándolo para quedar frente a frente, y atraerlo mas hacia sí.<em>

_¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – Preguntó con voz tenue, haciendo enfurruñar al mayor, detestaba que Cloud le respondiera con preguntas._

_Cloud, eso no es una respuesta de verdad. Además, esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo – habló con voz firme, y el rubio se estremeció al sentir como Sephiroth lo acercaba más hacía su cuerpo, quedando completamente pegado al pecho del peliplata._

_Sephiroth yo… aún… no me siento preparado para… "eso" – dijo mordiéndose el labio, completamente avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha intentando que Sephiroth no viera su vergüenza – Es decir... No lo sé. Cumplí 17 años ayer y… - Cloud se vio interrumpido por un dedo enguantado en cuero negro en sus labios cuando su cabeza fue alzada, observando una risa indescifrable por parte del mayor. _

– _un momento – oyó Cloud, que decía el peliplateado. - ¿Creíste que te traje aquí para que tengamos sexo? – preguntó Sephiroth intentado aguantar una risita al ver la carita avergonzada de el rubio al acertar en esa hipótesis._

_Em… bueno yo, no… Lo siento – luego de balbucear se disculpó, recibiendo un beso apasionado por parte del peliplateado. Inmediatamente correspondió, sintiendo esa lengua devorar su cavidad. Era emocionante._

_Sephiroth, aún besando al rubio, lo tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose encima del cuerpo más pequeño sin aplastarlo, colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de Cloud siguió con el beso que se había vuelto fogoso. Se separó unos centímetros de esos labios para agarrar aire._

_- ¿Sabes…? Al principio pensé en traerte aquí para que vieras lo que sería, desde ahora, nuestra pequeña guarida de escape – hablaba Sephiroth, inmovilizando las piernas de Cloud con las propias – No creí que pensarías tan mal de mis intenciones para contigo._

_- Em… yo… no he pensado mal - respondió apenado al sentirse acusado por su novio, sobre todo porque la acusación era sobre "ese" tema. _

_¡Oh! Claro, ahora no estás pensando mal… acabas de darme una idea para que aciertes – Sephiroth comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, buscando divertirse un poco ante sus reacciones. Cloud suspiraba nervioso por las caricias, no sabía que hacer. Sentía la respiración y los labios de Sephiroth recorrer su cuello, y unas manos que estaban desabrochando el cinturón que interrumpía el recorrido de las manos del mayor por debajo de la camisa._

_Se… Sephiroth – Cloud sé encontraba hecho un lío, quería que el peliplateado se detuviera, no sabía si estaba listo para perder su castidad, sin embargo, se sentía deseado, seducido por el gran General, mas sus barreras fueron derrumbadas por las diestras manos que lo recorrían._

_Cuando su cinturón con tirantes marrón fue retirado, no fue mucho el tiempo que duró para que las manos subieran su camisa hasta el pecho, acariciándolo linealmente hasta tocar los pezones rosados que se encontraban erizados por las sensaciones. Comenzó a pellizcar y a capturarlos entre dos dedos haciendo movimientos circulares en ellos con cada mano, mientras oía el resultado de sus acciones. Un gemido de Cloud._

_Cloud, sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer, se llevó las manos a la boca, sonrojado hasta la médula – y-yo, esto… no sé que…  
>- Descuida, Cloud – dijo Sephiroth al oír los balbuceos del menor; se acercó hasta el rostro del individuo y besó la mano que tapaba su boca. Cloud, cohibido, movió su mano para ser besado por los labios delgados y exquisitos del General. Dirigió su inexperta y nerviosa mano hasta la nuca de Sephiroth, profundizando de tal manera que sentía que sus labios y sus lenguas serían absorbidas por al boca del peliplata. <em>

_Luego de un rato se separaron unos centímetros viendo los ojos del otro, Cloud ruborizado respirando rápidamente habló – Yo… sí… Quiero… hacerlo._

Ese simple permiso hizo sonreír como nunca al General. En poco tiempo habían sido desprendidas sus ropas, una por una, lentamente despojado de sus zapatos, de sus medias, pantalón, camisa y ropa interior. Dejándose inmune y expuesto ante los ojos y las caricias del general, que observaban y delineaban cada contorno de aquel cuerpo, disfrutando cada espasmo.

_Cloud cada vez se sentía más deseado, tan amado, tan feliz y a la vez avergonzado. No sabía qué hacer. Cada vez el sentimiento de inexperiencia le salía a flote, sólo lograba dejarse llevar y jalar los cabellos plateados, que estaban como sogas sobre él, para poder acercarse más al general._

_El momento estaba cerca. Sephiroth, luego de darle placer al miembro de Cloud hasta saciarlo, haciendo a éste avergonzar lo suficiente como para que se cubriera la cara con los manos y el pecho con los piernas – Lo lamento – dijo apenado-._

_Sephiroth sonrío satisfecho ante la vista. En verdad Cloud era tímido, hasta en exceso, sin embargo, era dulce. El General se despojó de sus ropas bajo la casi mirada del rubio, ya que quitaba las manos y luego las volvía a poner en su rostro.  
>Sephiroth ya estaba desnudo cuando se posicionó sobre Cloud, nuevamente apartando las manos del rostro de éste, haciendo que lo observara – Mira cómo me tienes – dijo, llevando las manos de Cloud a su despierta erección. Este se sobresaltó a punto de gritar al sentir ese miembro palpitante en su mano. Volviéndose a sonrojar, cerró los ojos esperando el momento que una parte de él anhelaba, mientras que la otra se encontraba indecisa, muerta de vergüenza y con algo de miedo.<em>

_Siendo guiado por la gran mano que sostenía la suya comenzó a rozar el gran órgano que tenía entre su diestra, haciendo suspirar roncamente al peliplateado, que se ocupaba en hacerlo oír esos ruidos provenientes de él lo más cerca de el oído del menor que inevitablemente se había vuelto a excitar por la situación, inmediatamente fue atendido por Sephiroth volviéndolo a masturbar. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax, detuvo los movimientos._

Cloud en su casi extasis volvió a la realidad cuando ya no sentía esas sensaciones proporcionadas por Sephiroth.

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la voz acelerada. Sin embargo, el peliplata no contestó, sólo se posiciono entre sus piernas y acercó su miembro a la virginal entrada – ¿AH .. e-espera… qué, qué vas a hacer?  
>- Um … ¿Qué parece que voy a hacer?<em>

_- Oh! No, eso, eso no, no puede entrar. Es .. i-imposible- Chillaba Cloud tembloroso, sin embargo, se calló cuando Sephiroth se adueño de sus labios, relajándolo al máximo con un beso tierno, que lo hizo distraerse del invasor de sus entrañas por unos segundos, hasta que sintió una pulsada de dolor extremo, que lo hizo rasguñar la espalda del General y morder sus labios durante el beso, para exclamar un grito de dolor._

_- sh..sh.. Ya pasará, descuida – le susurró el general que ahora tenía el labio inferior sangrando, sin embargo, no le tomó mucho importancia y se concentró en lo importante; hacer sentir bien al rubio._

_Acarició sus costados, sus puntos erógenos como la cadera, el vientre , el lóbulo de la oreja, la unión de su cabeza al cuello, entre otros que distrajeron completamente al rubio, permitiéndole entonces comenzar a embestirlo. A la primera embestida el rubio ahogó un gritillo por la fuerte punzada, se sentía desgarrado en su interior, retorciéndose por el dolor buscando sin encontrar la forma de aguantarlo; no quería decepcionar a Sephiroth en absoluto, deseaba que lo recordara como lo mejor de su vida o algo como lo hacen lucir las novelas de romance para jóvenes._

_El peliplateado notó esa lucha interna que tenía el rubio y el dolor de éste - ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó. No quería lastimarlo.  
>- N-no, continua. Si puedo aguantar los entrenamientos, aguantaré..ah…esto- Dijo débilmente; para luego recibir un beso de Sephiroth sirviéndole de anestesia. <em>

_Con paciencia y una armoniosa lentitud Sephiroth comenzó a embestir a Cloud mientras lo besaba, el rubio en poco tiempo comenzó a sustituir chillidos ahogados por avivados gemidos de placer._

_Cloud envolvió la cintura del ex general con sus piernas, dándole señales de que aumentará. No lograba formular palabra alguna, su mente estaba en blanco. Sólo tenia los sentidos lo suficientemente sensibles como para detectar con el oído los gruñidos y suspiros que daba el mayor junto al crujir de la cama; con el olfato, el sudor que ambos desprendían y la humedad de la cabaña; con la vista, esa expresión de placer que mostraba el rostro de su pareja; el gusto era el sabor de la saliva mezclada con sangre proveniente de los labios salvajes que devoraban su boca._

_¡Oh! Y el tacto, todas las sensaciones más exquisitas a la vez, no sabía que podría resistir tanto. Su cuerpo mostraba todo lo que sentía, era algo inexplicable. Hubo un momento en que sin saber cómo encorvó la espalda por el placer, creando así un puente sobre la cama acompañado por el gemido más largo dado en toda la sesión, mismo que anunció su orgasmo._

_Que deliciosa imagen fue la que quedó grabada para siempre en la mente de Sephiroth._

_End Flash Back_

Un retumbe de la cabaña que lo tomó por sorpresa lo obligó a abandonar el mundo de sus recuerdos. El peliplateado giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la misma figura que la de su memoria. El rubio claramente ahora tenia más músculos, un porte con mayor seguridad, estaba maduro y vestido diferente a lo que recordaba, vestía casi completamente de negro excepto por una camisa azul. Lo demás como la gabardina, el pantalón holgado y las botas eran de ese color. Lo que provocó el estruendo fueron varias cacerolas pesadas que estaban en el piso, sin embargo, le restó importancia y se fijó en Cloud cuyas manos enguantadas se encontraban sobre su boca, como gesto de desconcierto. Ya que sus lentes no lo dejaban divisar sus cejas.

El rubio se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente. Cloud se quitó los lentes y miró con sus zafiros aquellas orbes turquesa con lineas naranjas que expresaban admiración por aquellas joyas que lo observaban con dolor.

_Sephiroth, estás vivo... No puedo creerlo – _dijo con voz quebradiza, no obstante, no recibió ni una sola reacción distinta a la que mantenía Sephiroth, aún en su situación seguía siendo frío y calculador.

_Llevó un mes buscando no resignarme a que nunca despertaría pero estas aquí, mirándome – _confesó secándose una lagrima que terminó por traicionarlo_ – No entiendo porque hice lo que hice... pero estas aquí, por mí. Y… no sé. No me entiendo...¿Qué hago ayudando a un asesino como tú? _- Cloud hablaba cambiando constantemente su temperamento, primero mostraba una expresión de tristeza a después una de alivio para luego una de puro enojo. Entró en duda a seguir hablando al notar la misma expresión y esos ojos que estaban fijos en él, más específicamente en sus labios _– ¿Sephiroth?_

El peliplateado ya no podía seguir negándolo, era obvio de que este no se estaba haciendo el mundo, él estaba totalmente sordo ¡NO PODIA OIR! ¡NO PODÍA! ¡NO PODÍA!

Cloud notó un desespero en los ojos de Sephiroth y lo interpretó lo suficientemente bien como para decidir usar señas para aclarar sus dudas. Negó con el dedo cerró su puño y luego señalo su oreja. Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los parpados del general. Cloud descubrió detrás de las orbes una inmensa tristeza y por alguna razón sabía que sus ojos mostraban lo mismo.

Regresando al tercer mes, por muy duro que fuera para Cloud admitirlo supo que aún seguía estando enamorado de él, era la única razón del porque lo tenía refugiado, el porqué cuidaba de él como a un bebé gigante, todo era eso, en una división errada de su ser en la que la menor parte le combatía el hecho de que este hombre era un asesino que no le importó descombrarla con todos, que lo hirió profundamente antes de que todo explotará. Pero la otra parte, la otra maldita mayor parte, lo mantenía atado a su pasado lleno de sueños y de momentos felices, que añoraba con volver a vivirlos. ¡que idea tan absurda! La cual él sabía que le gustaba.

La hora del baño había llegado, Cloud se las ingenió cuando Sephiroth estaba inconciente, y en su ahora estado parapléjico usaba la misma técnica. Lo llevaba con sumo cuidado cargándolo por debajo de sus brazos, lo suficiente como para intentar en vano que el suelo no rozara contra sus ahora delgados pies. En el baño que quedaba oculto por una puerta de la cocina, en una de sus paredes había una cinta de cuero sujetada, ahí colocaba el pecho de Sephiroth la cinta lo mantenía fijo de forma que no se cayera mientras Cloud lo bañaba con una esponja.

Bañó la esponja en el jabón líquido, luego con el agua de la regadera que era más bien un tubo roto que sobresalía de la pared, provocando que ambos se bañaran en agua, por ello Cloud para evitar molestias se dejaba sólo una camiseta y la ropa interior, aprovechando también de lavarla y de bañarse a la vez.

Pasó la esponja por los brazos y el pecho desnudo del ex general, procurando en quitarle toda la suciedad de las pelusas de las sabanas, llegó hasta sus piernas, cubriéndolas con espuma misma que tenía todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su parte privada. Aunque le dará vergüenza Cloud hacia los trabajos completos, era muy higiénico en ese lugar, como hombre comprendía todos los cuidados a realizar y los ejecutaba, sin embargo, cuando el peliplata estaba en coma era mas fácil, ahora en cambio este lo seguía con sus ojos, captando cada movimiento que hacían sus manos sobre el cuerpo ajeno.

Cuando supo que estaba totalmente limpio abrió el grifo haciendo que del tubo saliera el chorro de agua que caí justamente en la cabeza del peliplata, dejando resbalar el jabón por su piel hasta quitarlo completamente con ayuda de Cloud que con otra esponja mojaba los lugares los cuales el chorro no llegaba.

El cuerpo de Sephiroth quedó libre de jabón, lo siguiente era lavar su cabello, con paciencia y casi admiración Cloud, con las manos llenas de shampoo, comenzó a restregarlo contra la larga cabellera plateada, sintiendo como sus manos se enredaban entre sus hebras sin poder admitirlo, esos eran sus momentos favoritos porque imaginaba que el ex General estaba de pie frente a él tomando una ducha juntos y lo dejaba juguetear con sus hilos plateados, manía que agarró luego de su primera vez.

Cloud se sonrojó a recordar eso y sin aún tener la respuesta del por qué se puso de cuclillas y besó en un pequeño instante los labios del mayor, al separarse drásticamente aún teniendo los cabellos entre sus manos, Cloud se conmovió al ver como Sephiroth comenzaba a abrir los ojos al sentirse sin esos labios sobre los suyos.

Se mordió el labio victima de su nerviosismo, ¿qué pensaría Sephiroth? ¿qué haría ahora?.

- Aún te amo – Cloud abrió los ojos al escuchar por primera vez desde esta situación la voz del peliplateado, y no sólo su voz, una confesión que lo hizo sonrojarse potentemente, para luego dudar… pudo haber sido su imaginación. No obstante esa mirada de parte del peliplateado le dijo que podía comenzar por volver a besarlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intrucciones para la continuación:<em>**  
><strong><em>hacer Click en "review this story " <em>**  
><strong><em>escrbir en el cuadrito que les aparecera<em>**  
><strong><em>dejarme un Review<em>**  
><strong><strong>  
><strong><em>to be continue.<em>**  
><strong><em>hasta la proxima :3 continuo si superan el numero de reviews pasado buajajajaja :D <em>**


	3. Lassen Sie

Capitulo III : Lassen Sie ( Jamás Te Dejaré)

Siempre se ha de sentir pena por la conciencia, es tal vez lo más ignorado por los humanos en este planeta. Esa voz que te dice qué está bien y que está mal, aquella que te avisa cuando vas a hacer algo realmente estúpido y arriesgado; aquella que no importa cuánto la ignores, va a seguir insistiéndote en qué es lo mejor para ti. Oh, sí... pobre conciencia.

Ésta es una protagonista de las advertencias en una situación peculiar, su poseedor estaba cometiendo un error según ella, su poseedor, Cloud Strife, estaba besando de nueva cuenta a el enemigo más grande de Gaia, y éste lo correspondía con lentitud y esfuerzo, pero gustoso.

Un beso nostálgico y tierno que era ejecutado por dos ex amantes que añoraban esas sensaciones. Bastó una sola frase para que la barrera de la conciencia fuera invadida por la locura y el deseo. Los cuerpos estaban completamente juntos ignorando el hecho de que el agua aún caía sobre ellos; que el mayor no podía moverse libremente mas el joven sí. Cloud estaba aferrado a los hombros de Sephiroth con una de sus manos y la otra lo sujetaba de la nuca halándolo hacia él facilitando el beso.

Luego de un rato estando así, los pulmones de Cloud le exigieron separarse, quedando sólo a centímetros de los labios de Sephiroth, aferrándose a sus hombros mientras suspiraba cansado, admirando aquellos ojos de energía Mako sobre los suyos.

Sephiroth – nombró sobre aquella boca, acompasándose con la respiración del contrario sin recibir una repuesta verbal, sólo el débil movimiento de cabeza realizado por el mayor que lo incitó a probar más de aquel manantial de saliva, bajando su mano hasta el pectoral para apoyarse mientras de cuclillas jugaba con la lengua contraria, casi ahogándolo por esa intensidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo, desde su última batalla.

Y así era, cada vez que peleaban de un momento a otro terminaban de esa manera, rebobinando cada instante del calor que el otro le hacía sentir, esas ganas de obtener más, de tocarse, de olvidar por un rato que eran enemigos, hasta que uno de ellos atacaba y toda esa pasión se disolvía.

El cómo Cloud llegaba a sentirse era lo más conocido, deseado, y de repente, como si él sólo fuera una pieza, amado pero odiado, igual para no seguir algo que provoca más odio, y el dolor de ver al hombre que ama con ese ideal. Pero ahora estaba junto a él, y este no le podía dañar… estaba más al mereced de él. 

Fue bajando su mano hasta el abdomen del mayor acariciando el estomago de éste, donde aún se podían notar los pectorales a pesar de que no hiciera mucha actividad, recorriéndolo con espontaneidad, moviendo su boca sobre la contraria sintiendo una ligera mordedura en su labio, que le indicó que debía separarse, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto, como si aquella mano no complaciera al mayor y sabía perfectamente el porque… Cloud estaba tomando el control.

Sonrío por unos momentos, antes de alejarse y terminar de enjuagar el cabello platinado aún colmado con la blanca espuma del shampoo, retirándola con lentitud de aquellas hebras dejándolas nada más empapadas de agua. Con ese leve sonrojo adornando sus duraznas mejillas por sus acciones algo atrevidas. Tal vez el pelipleateado se molestó por no poderlo tocar pero podría hacer algo…

. . . 

Ya estaban de nuevo sobre la cama, repitiendo su rutina, Cloud desenrredaba los enmarañados cabellos por la reciente ducha, peinándolos con el mismo cuidado de no hacerle daño al mayor, aún recordando esas acciones sin embargo no comentaba nada, sólo hacía como si eso no fuera parte de la realidad, sólo una ilusión.

El silencio no era incómodo, él estaba acostumbrado a el mismo, lo irritante era esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordaba tantas veces lo estúpido que era seguir enamorado de ese monstruo, aquel que destruyó su ciudad natal. Sin importarle lo que él sentía, esa traición, ese dolor, el no reconocerlo cuando le clavó su katana en el abdomen con intención de matarlo...

¿Que aún lo amaba? Era un cínico con sólo decirlo ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo llamas amor a asesinar a toda una ciudad, a la madre de tu pareja, a una chica que no tenía la culpa de nada?. En esos pensamientos Cloud jaló de más aquel cabello notando que no tuvo ninguno efecto en el mayor. Llevado unos momentos por la ira siguió maltratando aquella mata de cabello, esperando hacer algo contra el cuero cabelludo de su pareja que era el dañado de esos jalones. Pero no recibió ni una sola queja.

Se levantó, aún en cólera masiva, olvidando por completo aquella parte de si que amaba a ese hombre, dejándolo al mismo sobre la cama todavía sentando, girando su cabeza para observar a donde se dirigía el rubio. En ello notó como éste regresaba de la cocina, armado con un cuchillo . Sudó frío por un momento mas se relajó al recordar aquel beso; era imposible que lo fuera a asesinar después de todo.

ZZChas! 

Escuchó aquel sonido cerca de su oreja, cerrando los ojos al instante, abriéndolos cuando no hubo ningún corte, ninguna herida, sólo varias hebras de cabello al aire y su cabeza se sentía con menos peso. Era obvio lo que el rubio había hecho.

La larga cabellera que poseía, sólo era pasado, Cloud lo cortó de forma que quedó en el inicio de su cuello y lo demás quedó sobre sus mejillas, riendo por aquel ataque, lo irónico de esa situación. Tantas veces que sus hebras fueron admiradas por su joven amante, para ser desechadas por él mismo.

Ya no tendré que usar esto contigo – dijo el rubio tirando la peineta al piso. Pensaba en el inicio matarlo, acabar con su tormento de una vez por todas, pero algo no lo dejó. Justo en el momento en que iba a acabar con Sephiroth otra voz gritó fuertemente "No" , de modo que sólo se desquitó con esa cabellera con la que incontables veces jugó como un niño.

Ignoraba fielmente la risa cínica, viendo cada hilo de plata esparcido, haciéndolo reflexionar... ¿Qué si lo mataba? Él volvería, siempre lo hacía… cada vez que creía que no regresaría aparecía de nuevo, llevándolo a recordar sus memorias más tristes como en las que era feliz. Y sobre tristes… ¿Estaría Zack de acuerdo con él? ¿Lo comprendería? ¿Incluso si... ni él mismo comprendiera que demonios pasaba por su cabeza?

Tiró el cuchillo al suelo, sentándose nuevamente sobre la cama, acostándose sobre las piernas del mayor reposando ahí en los muslos inmóviles, su cabeza perdida, haciéndolo por inercia, no había caído en donde estaba realmente… sólo quería viajar un poco entre sus recuerdos, de los cuales el peliplata negaba ser uno de ellos.

Flash back

_El rubio descansaba sobre el pecho agitado del mayor, recién lo habían hecho en una cueva donde pararon luego de realizar una misión, haciendo una leve excusa para quedarse a las afueras de Shinra y no seguir levantando sospechas de las idas de Cloud a la oficina del General a "entregar informes"._

_Estaban acostados sobre la gabardina de Sephiroth, mirándose mutuamente mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir notando que el rostro satisfecho y divertido del peliplateado no se había ido – deja de reírte… - mencionó sonrojado y bastante cohibido._

_No me estoy riendo – respondió sonriendo aún más, acariciando las mejillas del menor llevando luego sus manos a el cuello – Fue bueno, no te avergüences de esto.  
><em>

_El rubio buscó ignorarlo hundiendo su rostro por completo en el cuello del peliplateado, con el rostro sonrojado. Era la tercera vez que tenían sexo, y había intentado hacer algo por su pareja, atacarlo y desnudarse sensualmente pero él tenía la gracia de un bebé chocobo y recibió un únicamente ''¿Qué se supone que haces?'' Realmente fue humillante._

_Sephiroth… ¿no me mientas sí? – habló sobre el cuello, brotando su aliento en ese escondite bastante provocador sin darse cuenta de lo que sus acciones inconscientes generaban – si fui patético seduciéndote sólo dímelo, podré saber que prefieres a alguien más sexy y – el mayor lo calló llevando su dedo sobre los labios carnosos del menor – Cloud, tú me gustas y te amo, cada gesto que haces es suficiente para mí, no te esfuerces, sólo sé tú – respondió obteniendo que Cloud levantara su rostro para besarlo superficialmente._

_Luego comenzaron a profundizarlo gradualmente, Cloud tomaba la nuca del contrario para seguir el juego de las lenguas hambrientas por comerse a la otra, no obstante, se separó sorprendido en un gemido cuando sin previo aviso el mayor abrió sus nalgas y lo penetró con facilidad, dada a la clara humectación que ya poseía la entrada gracias a la sección previa de sexo. Fue empujado al piso rocoso teniendo al mayor chora sobre él entre sus piernas semi abiertas que fueron tomadas por el mayor, embistiéndolo salvajemente tocando con precisión el punto clave de Cloud haciéndolo gemir gravemente, notando que varios pájaros salían de su escondite de la cueva alarmados por el alboroto.  
><em>

_Ambos acabaron en un gruñido desgarrador, empapados de los líquidos corporales de los mismos, abrazándose completamente agotados, acariciando los cabellos del otro sin poder formular palabras ya que de su bocas sólo salían suspiros. El rubio, más que agotado, se acurrucó en el pectoral definido de su amante durmiéndose al instante._

_duerme pequeño… yo jamás te dejaré – mencionó besando las hebras rubias, sin pensar que había sido oído por el durmiente en sus brazos-._

_Flash Back End_

"Yo Jamás Te Dejaré" esa frase… es tal vez una de las que el mayor más cumplía, cada evento de su vida estuvo ligado a él, desde pequeño admirándolo, el porqué se unió a SOLDADO, su primer amante, su primer enemigo a muerte, su enfermedad, el ahora ser un héroe; todo estaba unido a ese hombre, a esa maldita frase. Y con ello su corazón no dejaba de palpitar tan rudo dada a la distancia que estaba de él.

Se levantó de aquellas piernas con lentitud sin mirar nada fijamente, casi ido todavía; acostó al mayor en la cama acariciando sus cabellos ahora cortos llegándole a penas a los pómulos. Se acostó a su lado aún analizando todo ante el entumecido cuerpo a su costado, tomó las sabanas y los cubrió de la noche optando por dormirse en aquella cama cuando ya sus pensamientos se tranquilizaron.

. . .

Salió por la mañana de aquella cabaña retomando su camino hacia el bar. Aún sin el habla del peliplateado se sentía sofocado con ese ambiente, seguía sin saber que dominios pasaba por la cabeza del mayor, comió tranquilamente su desayuno sin ninguna protesta, lo observó limpiar el enredadero de cabellos del suelo y no dejó de mirarlo hasta que cerró la puerta y emprendió en marcha con su moto.

Todo le traería problemas, ya suficiente con los de su maldito cerebro a escuchar a Tifa interrogándolo. Entendía que se preocupara, pero ahora de verdad tenía una ansiedad por llegar al local y encerrarse en su habitación y leer el diario.

El diario… no lo había guardado; con los nervios en punta halo su moto como si fuera un caballo y aceleró, dando vueltas para no olvidar despistar el camino. Por dios, si Tifa lo conseguía todo se iba a ir por la borda, ese diario tenía anotaciones de Sephiroth sobre él en ciertas páginas, es más lo había escrito para que Cloud lo leyera y se enterará de todo lo que había sentido en su interior ante cada acontecimiento. A veces era notorio su extraña relación. 

Estacionó su moto tras el local, subiendo por las escaleras de emergencia con desesperación. Subió la ventana y se adentro en la habitación quedando inmóvil ante aquella mirada roja desde su cama, mirada que había alejado su poseedor de el susodicho cuaderno para fijarse en el rubio.

Bienvenido – dijo con voz solemne y calmada haciendo una revereancia con la cabeza, Vincent Valentine, su compañero de Avalancha de la famosa capa roja - ¿qué haces aquí? – intervino Cloud respirando agitado mirando al suelo al sentirse descubierto.

- Vine a saber de ti, no nos vemos desde hace un tiempo – dijo levantándose de la cama, caminando alrededor de la habitación, generando el sonido metálico de su cobertor dorado en el pie contra el suelo de madera – y También a pedido de Yuffie, y Cid. Quería reparar la nave con cerveza – respondió pasando por un lado del rubio, posando sus brazos en la ventana mirando al cielo claro – Cloud… se tú secreto desde antes de leer ese diario, y me disculpo por mi atrevimiento – sentenció girando su cabeza para notar al afligido rubio –


	4. Chapter IV: Enthüllungen

**Hola, si, se lo que piensan : ò.ó más de un año en actualizar!? Sí, la verdad que sí e-e siento mi tardanza realmente pero estuve muy ocupada con mi escuela, y muchas cosas que pasaron que llevaron a que me desmotivara un poco, sin embargo leí unos nuevos Reviews y cierta personita me impulsó a seguir el fic.**

**Así que, antes que nada quiero agradecer a Rhape por siempre estar a la orden para corregir mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales para ayudarme a mejorar.**

**Y a ZAHAKI que me dejó un review pidiéndome que lo continuara, y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y que han leido esta obra que ha renacido de las cenizas, espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo y repotenciado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Revelaciones.<strong>

Cloud veía los labios de Vincent moverse en cámara lenta, grabándose cada palabra en su cerebro, causando el sentimiento en su interior como si se partiera ante sus ojos el plato de cerámica y el sonido le aturdiera rudamente en su oídos, casi al igual que al rayar una pizarra con las uñas, era tormentoso para él que alguien de AVALANCHA, no, no sólo de ese grupo sino alguien del mundo supiera lo que hubo, o mejor dicho, había entre él y el enemigo de este planeta.

Vincent continuaba fulminándolo. Pensó para sí que fue una mala idea encararlo, pues sabía que tras los oscuros lentes de sol que impedían saber a dónde estaba mirando el rubio se encontraban las facciones de alguien en shock. Dejó el cuaderno sobre el marco de la ventana y se acercó a él

– No voy a juzgarte… sólo quiero saber si él en verdad falleció.

Cloud se lamió los labios pues los tenía secos, sudó frío mientras cerraba los ojos y tragaba. Hace años no se sentía tan nervioso y quizá era porque hace años que no se sentía acorralado por la culpa y la maldita moral, sumándole la mirada rubí de Vincent, no podía evitar querer que lo tragara la tierra, o que todo fuera una pesadilla y que nada hubiera pasado.

"Como mi traición" – escuchó la voz del mayor ex General de Shinra el que compartía la mitad de su culpa provocando que Cloud sintiera un flechazo en su corazón, al punto de dolerle el pecho. Aún en el incómodo silencio se sentó en su cama sintiendo como de a poco el fantasma con el que luchaba desde ese preciso instante en que la figura de Sephiroth con Nibelheim ardiendo tras él se hizo parte de su memoria y conformaba su tormento.

Yo lo supe… una vez que volvimos a encontrarnos con unas de sus larvas – dice el pelinegro notando que Cloud se acostaba en la cama, con el ceño fruncido. Vincent podía percibir que sus palabras le hacían sufrir. [ero debía encararlo – Su habilidad de revivir era demasiado fuerte y tú volviste a enfrentarlo, tanto que hubo un momento en que ambos desaparecieron, nos preocupamos, pero como Yuffie y Cid estaban algo heridos decidí seguirte solo. Para ayudarte a confrontarlo.

Cloud sabía de lo que hablaba Vincent y sus recuerdos no tardaron en llegar en su mente, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras sentía como podía volver a vivirlos en carne viva.

_Flash back_

_Las grandes katanas chocaban entre sí mientras la batalla se realizaba en el aire por momentos, llegando a la cima de una montaña entre saltos y ataques, Cloud usaba los lentes para protegerse de los bichos que se pegaban en su piel ante tanta acción y Sephiroth parecía inmune a los mismos, al igual que a la batalla. El rubio podía jurar que no estaba batallando enserio, si no que esquivaba los ataques y sin darse cuenta lo llevaba a una cueva por donde corría un riachuelo y sin esperárselo, Cloud fue desarmado y empujado al piso de la cueva, a orillas del riachuelo con su garganta que amenazaba con ser cortada por Masamune, miró al mayor que no mostraba ninguna satisfacción de cortarle su garganta, al contrario. _

_Quítate la ropa – dijo el peliplata con voz seria, haciendo que el rubio pelara los ojos tras los oscuros cristales, comenzando a temblar por completo ante esa mirada autoritaria. Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, pensó._

_He dicho que te quites la ropa – repitió poniendo el filo de Masamune en el cierra de su chaleco – O te la destrozo yo, dime qué prefieres… Cloud – el rubio notó que el mayor no bromeaba y denotaba en esos ojos mako el deseo por sentir de nuevo su piel durazna. Tragó saliva al sentir también lo mismo, el querer olvidar por un momento que eran enemigos e imaginar que todo eso era una mentira, una realidad ficticia y que ellos no dejaron de ser los amantes más perfectos que existían._

_En un arranque de nostalgia Cloud tomo a Masamune con su mano enguantada y la jaló para que el mayor cayera sobre si, abrazándose a su ancha espalda cubierta por la gabardina de cuero negra. Sintió aquellas manos retirarle el chaleco mientras las suyas dejaban esa espalda para retirar la gabardina, impactándose al ver el pecho fuerte del peliplata mientras este descubría el suyo retirando la camisa de lana azul._

_Al tener ambos el torso descubierto, Sephiroth deslizó sus manos por el de Cloud descubriendo que esa piel aún reaccionaba a sus tactos, erizándose todos los vellos que la cubrían, rubios y apenas visibles hacían esa piel aún más tersa. Con calma y mucha excitación rozó los costados del chico con sus grandes manos, rozando los pezones con sus pulgares mientras esas costillas se volvían su obsesión, subían y bajaban resaltando la respiración agitada y la creciente ansiedad por sentir más de aquellas yemas expertas en provocarle estremecimientos. Entre todo ese calor intenso, sintió que las manos de Sephiroth abandonaron sus costados para dedicarse a desabrochar cada cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de cuero del rubio._

_Cloud no quería quedarse sin regresarle cada atención al mayor, así que sentándose evitó que el mayor siguiera con su objetivo, notando su mirada demandante Cloud ladeó un ligera sonrisa. Porque el chico que estaba loca y estúpidamente enamorado del Ex General invadió su cerebro por completo –Shhh – dijo coqueto levantándose para hacer algunos bailes eróticos que le habían quedado marcados desde su episodio con Don cornero, provocando que los ojos del peliplata se desbordaran en colirio, el rubio sabía cómo ponerlo a hervir con su sensualidad. Sin mucho más que decir Sephiroth se sintió como si Madre le regalara el mejor espectáculo por ser un buen hijo. Y no se quejaría. Cloud estaba desnudándose mientras danzaba por la cueva, totalmente ajeno a su personalidad. Quizá el amor si emborrachaba a las personas._

_Cuando el rubio estaba ya desprotegido, sin ninguna prenda que cubriera el acceso de la vista de Sephiroth con su cuerpo, fue el momento de atacar, de tomar la cadera del rubio y empujarlo contra el riachuelo y comenzar a poseerlo, no obstante el rubio tenía maquinado en su cabeza otros planes. Sin más dejó en el suelo la gabardina de Sephiroth para tener una lona que no los dejara tan sucios, y con mucha sensualidad, se puso a gatas caminando así hasta el mayor, bajando el cierre de su pantalón junto la ropa interior, lamiendo la punta, siendo la primera vez que le proporcionaba un oral._

_Oh y era maravilloso, el enemigo del planeta le revolvía los cabellos de manera tierna, como consintiendo al chico por hacer un buen trabajo, por no decir que lo hacía increíble, tanto que ya de su garganta dejaba escapar algunos suspiros o gruñidos. Debería dejar que para la próxima Cloud tomara las riendas un poquito más._

_El rubio ya se sentía muy excitado. Tenía su trasero levantado mientras su cabeza se hallaba inclinada con las manos ocupadas en estimular el gran miembro del general, apretando sus testículos mientras estimulaba la punta con su lengua, aunque fuese inexperta sabía de alguna forma estremecer al mayor, imitando los tratos que este alguna vez le proporcionó placenteramente. _

_Cuando Cloud creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente humedecida, juzgó prudente auto penetrarse, antes de que llegara al orgasmo sólo por lamerle el miembro al general, debido a que la punta de su miembro se encontraba goteando el líquido pre seminal, mojando la gabardina del mayor debido a la excitación, su cuerpo estaba temblando de ansiedad, sus pezones se pusieron erectos pidiendo atención y sus ojos acuosos junto a las mejillas rojas le regalaban a Sephiroth una imagen que tendrían que matarlo para pasarla por alto._

_Y el morbo creció: la mano de Sephiroth cogió al cabeza del rubio y la motivó a seguir con su tarea, comenzando a mover la cadera para embestir la cavidad ensalivada del chico, notando como sus músculos se tensaban, sonriendo perverso sabiendo que ahora el chico se encontraba apretado al estar a punto de llegar. Sin más el peliplateado adentró 2 de sus dedos haciendo al chico gritar de sorpresa sobre su miembro erecto. Comenzando a mover los dígitos en su interior hasta provocar que él rubio se viniera sobre la gabardina. _

_Obviamente cuando sintió aquella presión en su vientre el rubio tuvo que detener la tarea de consentir el miembro del mayor para lanzar un gemido de satisfacción, el peliplateado conocía cada punto en su interior, cada forma de hacerlo sumirse para estar con la mejilla en el muslo forrado con la tela del pantalón, jadeando con los ojos cerrados y cegados del placer que sintió en su vientre, que le estremeció hasta dejarlo temblando, hace tanto que no lo hacía con ese hombre… Y con nadie realmente._

_Los dedos crueles del mayor se deslizaron por su mejilla aterrizando en sus labios, acariciándolos con el pulgar y retirándole posteriormente los lentes oscuros, sus ojos azules estaban plagados de energía mako, pero en ellos aun estaba aquel tono del mar, que entre sus olas se notaba la fiereza en que se convirtió el chico. _

_Aún sigues siendo como un pequeño chocobo – el hombre tomó aquel mentón para alzar esa cabeza, y a su vez él se inclinaba para besar aquellos labios, deslizando su mano por todo el cuerpo del chico hasta su cadera, acercándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo, debiendo acostarse sobre la gabardina, ensuciándose con la esencia que el chico dejó pero posicionando al menor sobre su regazo, sin dejar de besar sus labios tersos, en un beso tan tierno que no pareciera que hace minutos estaban profanando el cuerpo del otro. _

_Era como si se estuvieran dando su primer beso, en aquel cuarto de conserjería pero esta vez el rubio lo había esperado, y tenía la experiencia para responderlo – Sephiroth – su nombre se escapó de esa boca, mientras los iris azules brillaban junto a la pupila, húmedos, el chico parecía a punto de llorar – Hazme… El amor…._

_La petición, era casi una plegaría a Dios, como si eso fuera lo único que el chico necesitase. ¿Es que Cloud necesitaba sentir que esa idiotez de desnudarse frente al hombre que asesinó a su madre y a muchos otros inocentes? ¿Valía la pena?, porque aunque sintiera que estaba tocando el cielo, la culpabilidad crecía cada vez más en su corazón._

_No hace falta pedir que te haga el amor, Cloud – dijo el hombre, sujetando la barbilla de chico para clavar sus ojos, llenos de maldad pero que dejaban un espacio para la admiración hacia ese chico, que aunque ahora tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente en una batalla seguía viéndose como un chocobo recién nacido para él – Porque, nuestro amor está hecho – con eso último sujetó las caderas del muchacho y las hizo alzarse para hundir su miembro en aquel interior, cálido y apretado._

_Ahhg… Se… Sephiroth – gimió el chico cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando su cuerpo se sintió invadido, sin esperar a acostumbrarse sus caderas no aguantaron la tentación de cabalgar sobre el regazo ajeno, posicionando sus manos en el pecho del mayor para impulsarse mientras sus pies que estaban a cada lado de la cadera del peliplateado eran su muro de contención para que sus piernas no cayeran rendidas del cansancio. _

_-Cloud… - Murmuró el hombre, llevando sus manos a esas caderas para ayudarlas a subir y a bajar, sintiendo la presión de aquellas entrañas alrededor de su miembro viril, gruñendo el nombre del rubio, jadeando con la voz gruesa cuando el chico volvía sus manos puños, encerrando en estas sus pezones, que por primera vez sintieron estímulo, mordiéndose el labio inferior teniendo que llevar una de sus manos al miembro del chico pues le suyo ya estaba mojando del pre aquella cavidad._

_-Ahhg….. Hgg… - Los gemidos de Cloud se intensificaron, como si la mano en su intimidad le subiera el volumen cual equipo de sonido, arqueó su espalda y cerró sus ojos presionando sus entrañas antes de manchar la mano que le estimulaba, sintiendo a los segundos un líquido llenar su interior mientras una voz ronca y serpentina gruñía su nombre mientras una mano apretaba su cadera._

_Por unos momentos volvieron a ser ellos mismo, no eran un papel en que rivales luchaban a muerte, sólo se confesaban el peso de sus corazones. Cloud estuvo encima del hombre un rato largo acariciando el pecho de este mientras una mano se acoplaba en su cadera y la deslizaba desde su muslo al costado de su estómago, no tenían que decir nadar, además de que ambos eran silenciosos, sólo deseaban que el tiempo dejara de correr, que esa cueva se transformara en esa cabaña y quedarse viviendo ahí sin escuchar a nadie. _

_Ese acto de amor, fue observado por unos ojos rojos que ante la impresión del primer beso entre estos no le quedó la menor duda de que no debía molestarlos, ese era un asunto importante para Cloud, y a Sephiroth se le hacía difícil odiarlo del todo. Pese a ello que el peliplateado cometiera aquellas atrocidades eran culpas que caían en sus hombros cubiertos por la capa roja. _

_Fin del Flash back. _

-¿Qué tanto supiste, Vincent? – preguntó el rubio, sabiendo aún que si el pelinegro leyó el diario podía estar igual de informado que los involucrados en la ilícita relación.

-Lo suficiente como para no juzgarte – respondió el hombre, con su voz serena mientras sus ojos parpadeaban tan paulatinamente que el rubio podía dormirse de sólo verlo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me encaras? – preguntó el muchacho, acariciando suavemente su rubio cabello, notando en su chaleco un cabello plateado adherido, decidiendo que lo mejor era retirarlo sin embargo la garra dorada de Vincent lo hizo por él, lo cual causó un sorpresivo sonrojo en el rubio, sentía como si fuera un niño al cual cacharon haciendo una travesura.

-Porque necesito saber de dónde provino este hilo platinado – dijo acariciando el mismo, pensando por un momento en la madre del ser portador de este tono de cabello, no en Jenova sino en Lucrecia, la mujer que una vez amó y a la que prometió velar de esa criatura, que en parte también era suya.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a Tifa – fue lo único que el rubio pudo musitar, a sabiendas que el pelinegro no se caracterizaba por ser el chismoso del grupo, sin embargo, fue una respuesta básica con la que podía darse un tiempo de contestar.

-No me gusta desvelar secretos ajenos – respondió el pelinegro con serenidad, sin dejar de acariciar aquel hilo plateado sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en sus propios demonios, la verdad podía comprender al rubio totalmente, si le dieran la oportunidad de volver a estar con Lucrecia aunque esta hubiera hecho algo imperdonable no lo dudaría ni un segundo, no obstante, aquella mujer no era más que un recuerdo a sus espaldas, el rostro de alguien nuevo se había asomado en su corazón.

-Lo sé – dijo Cloud levantándose un poco para retirarse los lentes oscuros, dejándolos en la mesita de noche para encarar con la poca valentía que le quedaba al hombre que se asemejaba a un vampiro a simple vista – Ese cabello es de Sephiroth… Él está vivo pero… No lo suficiente como para decir que lo está.

El de ojos rojos se mantuvo en silencio, parpadeando con la misma serenidad que emanaba – Explícate – pidió.

Pues, no se puede mover, no puede hablar… No sé si realmente puede ver o escuchar, es… Como un muñeco vacío – dijo el chico con la mirada gacha recordando la situación de ¿su amante? Bueno era la única forma que tenía para definirlo.

-Está… Paralítico – dijo el hombre, sin que en su voz se notara la ligera perturbación, no imaginaba al ex general sin fuerza alguna para moverse, era una imagen demasiado absurda para alguien con la vitalidad suficiente para causar estragos durante años.

-Exactamente, aunque ahora gira su cabeza y mueve sus manos – dijo el chico recordando los progresos del peliplata – también se puede mantener sentado pero aún no mueve las piernas ni los brazos con propiedad… Básicamente no puede hacer nada si yo no estoy.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro fulminando a Cloud con su mirada rojiza – Deberías estar con él, no debe importarte lo que Tifa piense, él ahora te necesita y se merece una oportunidad de vivir sin que Jenova o las células de Hojo controlen su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Cloud no lo podía creer, Vincent estaba reprimiéndolo por no cuidar de… ¿Sephiroth?

No puedo ser más claro Cloud – respondió el pelinegro, quién había encontrado en el rubio la forma de que el joven que tenía tanto parecidos con Lucrecia y él mismo, fuera feliz, tuviera la vida que pudo ver que aspiraba cuando vio la manera en la que besaba al chico en aquella cueva, y el cómo escribía en el diario, todo le indicaba que podía tener una oportunidad de ser normal.

-Pero Denzel y Marlene… - el chico calló cuando sintió la necesidad de estar de regreso con ese hombre, quería acurrucarse en sus brazos inmovibles y llorar para desahogar un poco lo que llevaba acumulando, la petición de Vincent era como una disculpa aceptada hacia sus errores, de forma que lo que estaba haciendo no era tan malo como creía.

-Cloud… Sólo ve – dijo el hombre de ojos rojos al notar que el chico se levantaba por completo de la cama y abría su closet sacando una maleta y ropa necesaria, podía saber que ya el peliplateado no tendría que esperar interminables horas a que llegara, simplemente estaría a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden, los Reviews son mi inspiración :3 me gusta saber lo que les gusta y lo que no si me quieren matar por lo del cabello de Sephiroth pueden hacerlo xD<strong>

**Encuesta: ¿Quién es ese nuevo rostro en el que piensa Vincent?**

**Pista: Es hombre. **


End file.
